Kinsul Durant
History Kinsul Durant grew up in the back streets of Stormwind, the only child of his impoverished parents. His father was a hard working caravan guard, an immigrant from the deserts of Tanaris and bearing the dusky skin of the nomadic tribes who live in it's wastes, he met Kinsul's mother while escorting a goblin merchant wagon to Stormwind before settling there and joining the Church Militia. While his mother was born in Stormwind itself, and had never ventured further than Lakeshire, she made a living scraping whatever extra coppers together she could by gathering herbs in Elwynn forest for some of Stormwind's alchemist's. Simple parents with simple lives, nothing marked Kinsul out as being different in his early life until he learned to read. His appetite for knowledge knew no bounds and he had a drive and focus that was missing from his parents. Helping his mother gather herbs, he soon caught the attention of Loria Dawnsong, an elven alchemist and was taken on as an apprentice. Within barely two years he had mastered all that Loria could teach and was well known among the mages of Stormwind. It was around this time, fascinated by the arcane arts of many of his customers, Kinsul begged one of them to teach him and he began studying under Larimaine Purdue. Kinsul showed an incredible aptitude for the arcane arts and for almost a decade he locked himself away in the mage quarter as he studied his new vocation. During this time, he became close friends with the Paladin Duthorian Rall of the Stormwind Cathedral and the two men could often be found in the Park District discussing the philosophies and origins of the various arcane and holy magics they wielded. More and more Kinsul found himself drawn to the worship of the Light and eventually joined the church. During his time serving the church, Kinsul was one of those who added his voice to calls for a more aggressive stance on combating the Scourge. As time wore on and the Church spent it's time and resources on preaching the Light to the masses, Durant became more and more frustrated, he found himself reprimanded more often for his own aggressive attacks on the Horde and concern about his militant nature began to arise. While leading a pilgrimage to return some religious papers to the Light's Hope Chapel, Kinsul and the Paladins accompanying him came under attack from the undead. Beating back the attack with his Paladins and magic, Kinsul and Duthorian Rall came into conflict. Duthorian insisted they deliver the sacred texts they were transporting to the chapel as a matter of priority while Kinsul demanded they pursue their attackers and wipe them from the face of Azeroth. Pulling rank on his friend, Kinsul led the Paladin's in pursuit of the undead but Duthorian defied him, taking the texts and striking out for the Chapel on his own. Kinsul caught up to the undead and descended on them with fire and the holy magic of his Paladin's. As they cleaved through the rotting corpses they soon found they were being pushed back as more and more undead arrived. As his Paladin's dropped one by one, Kinsul managed to immolate the last of the undead and found himself the only survivor. Arriving at the Chapel, Kinsul and Duthorian confronted one another. Duthorian looked sadly into his friends eyes. "Did the destruction of the Undead and death of our Paladin's sate your desire for action Brother?" "Sate my desire? My desire will not be sated until the undead are wiped from Azeroth. I have learned a lesson today Duthorian. Four Paladin's may now lie dead but we have wiped a hundred undead from the Plaguelands. In one day I have done more to rid Azeroth of the Scourge than in all the time I've spent in the Cathedral. I admire you and the church Duthorian but I cannot sit back like you... I will not be returning to Stormwind, my path lies elsewhere." Kinsul then traveled Azeroth increasing his mastery of magic and combating the Scourge wherever he fought it and pursuing magical and holy artifacts. During one such pursuit of a relic, rumoured to belong to the Paladin Kurel Ironfist who disappeared from the Church several generations ago, Kinsul found himself caught in a blizzard in the Alterac Mountains. As the temperature plummeted around him and he couldn't see more than an arms length ahead of him, Kinsul wandered in the storm desperately trying to find safety. As the last of his strength left him, he stumbled into a wall of rock. This rock however was not the face of the mountain but crafted blocks of stone. Confused and thinking his impending death was causing hallucination, Kinsul blinked and as he did so the storm suddenly stopped and in that blink of an eye his visibility was restored. In disbelief, Kinsul looked up at the walled temple and looked back the way he had stumbled. A narrow rock bridge over 1,000 feet long and barely a foot wide spanned a gaping chasm before disappearing between a narrow canyon almost invisible to the eye. As his jaw dropped in shock at how close he had come to plunging to his death, his reverie was shattered by the sound of the immense portcullis behind him opening. Turning, Kinsul was greeted by a cadre of Paladins led by a statuesque warrior. Before Kinsul could react, the warrior smiled enigmatically and in a powerful voice addressed the mage "Welcome Kinsul Durant and Light's blessing's upon you... The Templar's have been expecting you for many months now. Character Kinsul has been among the Azeroth Templars for almost two decades now and risen to the rank of Chaplain, second only to the Grand Marshall himself. Having just reached his 40th year he does not look like a man of his age with barely a wrinkle in sight and his wiry frame still showing an impressive musculature. His fathers desert origin is apparent in his own dusky skin and his bald head and dark brown eyes are offset by a neatly trimmed black goatee lightly speckled with grey. His features are harsh and stern and he constantly wears a frown, appearing distracted or uninterested in events around him. His smiles are rare and he finds it hard to remove himself from the responsibilities of being a Templar and just relax. Grouchy and with little understanding of the finer points of humour, he is direct and to the point. Despite, or perhaps because of, that he is a driving force in the Templars and single minded in his desire to remove the Scourge from existence. His diplomatic and people skills are lacking and he is easily frustrated and exasperated with others, making him the perfect counter to his fellow Chaplain, Eucharion. Category:Azeroth Templars Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:Characters